A Lonely Jew
by TurnaboutYaoi
Summary: Kyle's in love with Stan. Stan is dating Wendy. Kenny keeps dying. Everyone keeps forgetting. I suck at summaries. This will be good. Read it please. Sexual themes later. Foul language. Obviously. South Park is foul language. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

(So this is my 4th fanfic I guess. For once I have a vague idea of where I'm going with this story. I like it so far though… :D)

Dreams. Weird little fuckers aren't they? At least that's what I thought. My name's Kyle Broflovski and I'm currently having one of the weirdest dreams of my life.

I've been standing in the gym from my Elementary school for what seems like hours. Whenever I try to move I just, well, kinda don't. That's how dreams are, aren't they? So yeah, pretty eventful I know. I feel like I'm waiting for someone. I don't know what gave me that feeling but it's there anyway. I check my watch for the millionth time in this dream. Well, my dream-self does. I have absolutely no control over what I'm doing. I notice that I'm tapping my foot impatiently. 'Yes! Does that mean I'm about to just give up and leave?' That's when I was forced to remind myself that I'm Kyle Broflovski and I don't just give up. This isn't always a good thing, like now. Or when I think about him…

Believe it or not, I might be just a little bit gay. Okay maybe a lot gay. Fine, I'm extremely fucking gay. No one knows this about me, not even my best friend Stan. The reason I can't tell him? Well, that's extremely complicated. Wait! Nevermind, I don't have to tell you. I catch sight of a familiar red poofball hat in the gym doorway. When he approaches me I try to say something, but failed. To my relief, which quickly turned to confusion, he spoke instead.

"Mr. Broflovski! Mr. Broflovski! Hey, wake the fuck up!" Wait. That wasn't Stan's voice. That sounded more like-

Suddenly Stan disappeared and the gym along with him. I feel a clutching sensation at my heart when I see him disappear. But that feeling goes away as soon as I'm face to face with my teacher since 4th grade, Mr. Garrison.

"Falling asleep in my class, are you?" I shuddered as he gripped my hair and pulled, hard. Over the years Mr. Garrison has become abusive. He hits us. He pulls our hair. He threatens us. He hurts any way he can. Like right now. That was when my guardian angel stepped in.

I saw an orange flash as Kenny jumped at Mr. Garrison, causing him to let go of my hair, well most of it. I watched in horror as Mr. Garrison pulled out a knife. Kenny obviously saw it, how couldn't he? It was right there. But that didn't save him from a vicious stab right in the heart.

I was paralyzed when I saw Kenny fall. He can't be dead! Why isn't he moving? What's going on? My ears went fuzzy. I couldn't hear a thing. Well except one thing.

"You killed Kenny!" Stan yelled from my right.

My vision was failing me as I began to fall over. The last thing I remember was being caught by strong arms right before I croaked, "You bastard…"


	2. Chapter 2

(Warning, minor Damien X Kenny)

Of course I saw the knife, I mean, how couldn't I? It was right fucking there. But what do you expect me to do? Garrison was right there hurting Kyle and that's what friends do, right? Okay maybe not but I'm sort of immortal so I really don't care about death, yeah it hurts like hell but I'm stronger than I look. Plus I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a thing for the damn Jew. Don't get me wrong though, I fucking love titties. I'm not gay. But Kyle's…well, Kyle's a special case. Anyway before we get too off track let's focus on the present.

As soon as I'd jumped at Garrison, that damn knife was thrusted straight through my body, in my heart no less. How ironic. My heart. But anyway, I soon slid cleanly off the knife and fell to the ground. Yeah that was painful but I had a hole through my chest to worry about. I could faintly hear the screams of my classmates as I began to drift out of consciousness, including Stan yelling his trademark line. How funny, he says that so often but never remembers it in the morning. I pathetically laughed at that, coughing up blood. Yeah, laughing, that's smart when you're bleeding to death. Why am I taking so long to die anyway? Oh! Nevermind, there's that familiar black.

"Well that was quick." Ugh. I know that stupidly high-pitched voice. Instead of dignifying his smartass comment, I just laid on the hot as hell (literally) stone of Satan's home. Well that was my plan anyway. My eyes flew open as I felt a weight land on my chest.

"Damien! What the fuck!?" I yelled at him when I noticed his face was right fucking there. That was also when I noticed I wasn't wearing my hood, someone had pulled it down. So, Damien obviously. What is he up to?

"I wanted a better look at your handsome face." Damien whispered leaning down to my ear. Wait, did he read my mind. And… WAIT A SECOND! I try pushing him off and I thought I'd mostly managed it when I got his face out of my neck.

"Hey get o-" I was cut off by a strange warmth on my lips. Is Damien kissing me? This feels really nice. Before I realize what I'm doing, I lean forward into the kiss granting him access into my warm mouth. When I felt his hand trailing down my abdomen I realized my situation.

I tear my face away from his, pushing him off of me in the process, and quickly stand up. I walked over to a little lava creek before I heard his voice.

"I'm sorry Kenny… I just…I…" Damien tried apologizing but I just put my finger to his lips.

"I'm not gay." Is all I say before everything fades into white.


End file.
